Stubbornness
by Kibume
Summary: Es la gran fiesta tras la feroz batalla librada entre Dragones y Humanos. En este evento, lo único importante es pasarlo bien y olvidarlo todo, como pretende Sting. Lástima que por querer olvidarlo todo se vea envuelto en una serie de extrañas situaciones que, por fortuna o no, siempre tienen que ver con Rogue. Rogue/Sting. Yaoi. Spoilers del Capítulo 338. ¡Regalo para eqqlo!


_**Notas de la autora: **¡Wuolas~! Vengo hoy con un fic nuevo de FT, teniendo como protagonistas a dos personajes que me gustan muchísimo: Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney. Ambos me parecen personajes muy interesantes y creo que realmente tienen una amistad muy fuerte. Y bueno, a medida que los vi interactúando, los fui shippeando lol Creo que es una de las pocas parejas Yaoi de este fandom que realmente shippeo. Y bueno, tras el cambio radical que mete Sting a lo largo del arco, la verdad es que me gustó más la idea de hacer un fic con ellos, y al final, me animé a hacerlo en uno de los capítulos más recientes que más me gustaron: el capítulo del Gran Banquete, el 338. Así que si no os habéis llegado hasta allí no os recomendaría que os lo leyérais X)_

_Una cosa más, este fic va completamente dedicado y es mi tercer regalo de cumpleaños -aunque algo ya atrasado- (lol) a **eqqlo**, que también shippea la pareja tanto como yo. Aparte de ser una gran amiga y ser súper divertida, es una artista impresionante en todos los aspectos, la admiro muchísimo. _

_Así que esto va entero para ti bonita, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes~_

_¡Y espero que todos los lectores lo disfrutéis también!_

**_Advertencias:_**_ Spoilers. Shonen-ai._

* * *

**Stubbornness**

_"La testarudez es la energía de los idiotas." - Proverbio alemán (supuestamente lol)_

* * *

Había llegado finalmente: La celebración en el Castillo Real tras la feroz pugna acontecidas días antes.

El evento, celebrado tras la épica y cruenta batalla entre humanos y dragones de otra época, resultaba espectacular: Numerosas salas imponentes y decoradas con muebles tan majestuosos, llenas de mesas de comida y bebida de todo tipo, y con la asistencia de todos los gremios participantes en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, que, de un modo u otro se habían visto también envueltos en aquella guerra.

Sting Eucliffe no había sido menos, y arreglado como si se tratara de un príncipe, se había presentado en compañía de sus compañeros del gremio, o lo que quedaba de ellos, puesto que ni el maestro –al que había herido de gravedad- ni Minerva –que había quedado humillada tras la pelea con Erza- se dignaron a venir, sino que desaparecieron misteriosamente.

Aunque el Dragon Slayer no se dedicó a pensar en ello. Aquella velada era para disfrutar, y todo matiz de tristeza permanecía escondido durante esas horas.

En la fiesta, todos habían podido conocer al nuevo –o quizás viejo- pero original Sting. Se notaba de lejos su admiración por Natsu, puesto que la personalidad que dejó ver era bastante parecida a la del hombre de pelo rosa: extrovertido y alegre, aunque quizás con una pizca de más serenidad que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

El nuevo carácter fue recibido con entusiasmo y sorpresa por todos sus conocidos, ya que nunca imaginarían que el egoísta, orgulloso y arrogante mago acabaría transformándose en alguien preocupado más por sus compañeros y por reírse que por su propia vida.

A Rogue no le había sorprendido tanto. Conocía a Sting desde hacía mucho tiempo, y siempre había intuido que existía una máscara que resguardaba la naturaleza del rubio. En la dura batalla contra los dragones, cuando el moreno estuvo a punto de desvanecerse entre las tinieblas de su subconsciente, había sido el nuevo Sting el que había venido, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a socorrerlo.

Rogue no se lo había dicho, pero se sentía muy agradecido al respecto. Ya había caído una vez en la sombra, y tal y como había visto a su futuro yo, no quería volver a pasar por una experiencia parecida.

Aunque sabía que mientras estuviera su compañero, no desfallecería.

Sin embargo, el nuevo temple de Sting también tenía sus incovenientes.

Despreocupado y alocado, el Dragon Slayer blanco se desbocó cuando se dedicó a comer de todo y… A beber de todo.

Insistió en brindar copas con todo el mundo que se le pasaba por delante –conocido o no-, y cuando había caído en la cuenta, Rogue notó que su mejor amigo se hallaba más borracho que una cuba.

La embriaguez de Sting pasó por _**tres** _fases, y el moreno, muy a su pesar, tuvo que pasar por todas.

* * *

La_** primera**_ fase de embriaguez de Sting fue, cómo no, un éxtasis desmesurado: Se recorrió las salas intentando beber con todos con una alegría exagerada, más de una vez intentó flirtear con alguna joven dama –y más de una vez le cruzaron la cara-, y cuando Natsu hizo su majestuosa aparición vestido de rey, Sting metió tal chillido de emoción que por poco le reventó los tímpanos.

Cuando Natsu cesó con sus tonterías, Sting fue corriendo a buscarlo a intentar entablar una conversación con él, pero el primero estaba tan concentrado en devorar la mesa entera, que Sting aceptó el reto y comenzó a comer casi con la misma voracidad, para poder terminar los platos y así poder hablar cuanto antes.

Pero para su sorpresa, o más bien su decepción, en cuanto Natsu terminó de comerse lo que le correspondía, se echó a dormir allí en medio, y para no pasar demasiada vergüenza, Lucy y otros compañeros del gremio se lo llevaron de vuelta a la residencia de Fairy Tail.

Ahí fue cuando llegó la_** segunda**_ fase de embriaguez de Sting: Tristeza y depresión.

Al ver que el tan admirado Natsu se había ido sin haber podido conversar con él, Sting se sumió en una congoja que, como un soplo de viento, agotó todas sus energías.

Con un rostro compungido, se tiró en una silla y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, y cómo no, Rogue se sentó al lado suya como soporte:

-Natsu-san se ha ido…

-Casi todo el mundo se ha ido, Sting, y eso deberíamos hacer nosotros.

Lo que el Dragon Slayer Blanco no había caído es que con la ida de Natsu, casi todo Fairy Tail acabó yéndose poco después, y así le habían seguido el resto de los gremios.

Hasta Lector, Frosch, Rufus y Olga se habían marchado, tras la promesa de Rogue de que él se ocuparía del bebido:

-¡Aún hay mucha fiesta por delante!-añadió el otro con un intento optimista, alzando el brazo.

-Quedamos tú y yo y pocos más y además, mírate, no serías capaz de mantenerte en pie siquiera.

-¡Eso es mentira, y lo voy a demostrar!-e intentó levantarse, pero el mareo fue tal que volvió a caer en el sitio, mientras hacía un disimulado puchero.

-Mira cómo te has puesto... Y verás mañana.

-¿Y qué querías que le hiciera?-inquirió él, alzando la voz- Era la noche tras una guerra… En la que podría haber muerto.

El moreno calló, aunque su mirada reflejó comprensión y cierta melancolía.

Pero lejos de todo pronóstico, Sting alzó la cabeza y le clavó la mirada a su compañero:

-Pero sé que si tú estabas ahí, no podría morir.

Aquella confesión provocó un efecto extraño en Rogue, que quedó sin habla y algo extraño le recorrió el cuerpo. Creyendo ser efecto del alcohol, negó con la cabeza y suspiró:

-Me alegra que digas eso, Sting, pero si sigues bebiendo así lo que acabará muriendo será tu hígado… Vámonos.

-A la orden-bufó el otro, con un tono irónico.

Sting volvió a intentar levantarse, poniendo más empeño que antes, pero cuando consiguió hacerlo y se estabilizó apoyando una mano en la mesa, notó una sensación muy extraña que comenzó a danzar por su estómago y que, desafiando toda ley de gravedad, comenzaba a fluir del estómago por la laringe, llenándose en su garganta y amenazando con salir de sus labios.

Sintió tanto el mareo que se llevó la mano a la boca, y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sudar, mientras veía que alrededor todo estaba volviéndose borroso.

Hasta la voz de Rogue le llegó difusa:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

El rubio fue a responder pero se vio interrumpido por una nueva arcada, y ante la mirada perpleja del moreno, Sting salió corriendo –aunque más que correr se tambaleaba- fuera de la sala, con un rostro tan descompuesto que aquellos con los que se chocó por el camino en vez de gritarle se le quedaron mirando desconcertados.

Rogue comprendió enseguida de que se trataba, y tras echar una mirada de desesperación al techo y suspirar pesadamente, marchó en busca de su amigo.

Llegaba así la_** tercera**_ fase de ebriedad del Dragon Slayer Blanco: El malestar físico.

* * *

No tuvo que indagar demasiado para saber adónde había marchado el otro. Tras dar vueltas por algunos pasillos de aquel enorme palacio, Rogue fue a parar a los servicios, esperando encontrarlo allí.

Obviamente, acertó.

Allí Sting, solo, y lejos de toda formalidad, se había quitado aquella chaqueta tan excéntrica que lo único que hacía era darle calor y sofocarlo aún más, y la había tirado en algún lugar del suelo, sin importar lo mucho que se hubiera manchado, quedando él con una blanca y fina camisa.

Esperaba encontrarse al rubio en algún retrete intentando devolver, pero sorprendentemente estaba de pie, en un lavabo, con las mangas remangadas, echándose agua en la cara constantemente.

Con un suspiro que molestó al rubio, Rogue recogió la chaqueta y se apoyó en la puerta, echándole una mirada que indicaba reprobación y preocupación:  
-¿Has conseguido echar algo?

-… No ha habido manera –murmuró el otro con dificultad, con los ojos en blanco y la piel pálida, sin mirarlo, porque aunque había reconocido a Rogue nada más éste atravesó la puerta, sabía que si le miraba se ganaría un buen reproche y era lo último que le faltaba.

-Quizás no te haga falta entonces. ¿Eres capaz de andar?

El otro rió y como respuesta, se separó del lavabo y cuando intentó caminar acabó cayendo en el suelo. Echándose el cabello hacia atrás, se sentó y tumbó su espalda contra la pared, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Dame unos… minutos. En unos minutos estaré… como nuevo.

Pero Rogue sabía que probablemente necesitaría mucho más que eso. Su plan de la noche no era terminar haciéndole compañía a un fatigado Sting en unos baños, por lo que tras tirarle la chaqueta a su amigo, se giró y le dijo:

-No te muevas. Iré a por alguien que me pueda dar un remedio.

-¡No quiero ningún-!-pero cuando intentó gritarle enfurecido, Rogue se había ido ya.

Resignado, profirió un insulto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, frustrado.

Había ocasiones en las cuales, por mucho que quisiese a su amigo, no conseguía soportar lo que él llamaba "Instinto maternal".

Aunque no podía quejarse, ya que al menos era una muestra de afecto por parte del moreno.

Y en el fondo, lo agradecía profundamente, pero claro, nunca sería capaz de reconocerlo.

* * *

-¿Entonces me aseguras que este brebaje podrá curarle de todo mal?

-Eso he dicho, men. Te daría uno de mis famosos perfumes que quitan todo malestar, pero lamentablemente ya los he gastado todos con muchos invitados de la fiesta. ¡Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no saben beber con elegancia, men!

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki era uno de los pocos magos que seguían en la fiesta, ya que según él y sus tres seguidores, abandonar la sala antes de que la última señorita lo hiciera sería una muestra de profunda descortesía. Mientras la tríada atractiva se paseaba de un lado a otro amparando –según ellos- a damiselas, Ichiya se había sentado en una mesa, bebiendo vino, contemplando el salón con una serenidad poco habitual en él.

Rogue había decidido acudir él, conociendo aquella magia olfativa que el otro poseía:

-Gracias, Ichiya-san, Sting lo agradecerá.

-No hay por qué darlas –respondió el hombre bajito- Los hombres somos rivales cuando el amor está de por medio, pero cuando no hay semejante pasión, podemos convertirnos en los mejores camaradas, ¿no crees, men?

-… Supongo que sí.

El miembro de Blue Pegasus hizo una pose rídicula:

-Tú sólo asegúrate de que se beba toda la pócima. Si no lo hace, aunque ahora se sienta mejor, la jaqueca podría volver de nuevo por la noche, y entonces tu joven amigo no podrá descansar. ¡Que beba hasta la última gota, men!

Rogue se quedó mirando el frasco:

-Hasta la última gota, ¿eh? De acuerdo… Me marcho ya, Ichiya-san. Muchísimas gracias. Pasa unas buenas noches.

-Igualmente, ¡men!

Y sin más dilación, el Dragon Slayer, con brebaje en mano, salió de la enorme sala, con la esperanza de hacer mejorar a su amigo.

Lo que no sabía era que el otro no estaba muy por la labor de dejarse ayudar.

Porque Rogue había olvidado que existía una _**cuarta**_ fase en la borrachera de Sting.

El enfado y la actitud caprichosa e infantil.

* * *

El Dragon Slayer Negro llegó con paso ligero y espíritu optimista:

-Ya estoy de vuelta, Sting. Ichiya-san me ha dado un elixir que te quitará la fatiga.

-... No.

Aquello le sorprendió cuando entró en el baño, mirándolo con incredulidad. El rubio se hallaba en la misma posición que antes, aunque ahora se había quitado algunos botones de la camisa y se rascaba el cuello, mientras miraba hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido, como si existiera una rabia que él no podía concebir:

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. No quiero tomarme algo que no sé ni de lo que está compuesto. Y menos que te lo haya dado ese viejo extravagante.

Rogue arqueó una ceja:

-No lo denomines así, y mucho menos sabiendo lo que está haciendo por ti. Tendrás que ir a darle las gracias personalmente en algún momento en el tiempo. Pero de eso ya nos ocuparemos luego.

Entonces quedó enfrente de su amigo y alargó el brazo:

-Ahora bebe. Sabes que es por tu bien.

-No –volvió a repetir el rubio, haciendo un gesto para que se apartara.

-Sting, te estás comportando como un niñato.

-Déjame en paz, Rogue.

Aquello encendió cierta ira en su alma, aunque no lo dejó ver, hablando con un tono sereno, con un cierto tinte de disgusto:

-Eso tendría que haber dicho yo toda la noche. He estado ayudándote y cuando quiero hacer que te sientas mejor, ¿me lo pagas así? Eres un desagradecido.

El rubio le clavó entonces la mirada, con una cólera inexplicable:

-No te lo pedí en algún momento.

-Porque no estabas lo suficientemente sobrio para hacerlo.

Sting alargó la pierna, con intención de darle una patada para que se alejase:

-Que te jodan, Rogue. Tú no eres mi madre.

El moreno se apartó a tiempo, pero notaba como se apoderaba de él una indignación que no era propia de él. Aunque aquel comportamiento estúpido tampoco era algo propio en Sting. Aunque claro, la bebida siempre podía hacer flaquear el carácter de las personas. Dio un largo suspiro e inquirió, una vez más:

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene este rabieta?

-A nada.

-Te lo repetiré por última vez, o te bebes la poción o te dejo aquí.

-No serías capaz de dejarme solo-dijo el otro con una sonrisa burlona.

Rogue intentó responder, pero se dio cuenta de que bajo la sonrisa orgullosa del otro se escondía total confianza.

Era cierto, el moreno no podría ser capaz de dejar a alguien en semejante estado abandonado sin que luego no sintiera remordimiento por ello.

Y mucho menos si ese alguien era su mejor amigo.

La voz del rubio le privó de sus pensamientos, cargada en una arrogancia que por un momento pensó que el viejo Sting había vuelto:

-Nunca lo has hecho. Y no serías capaz.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-le amenazó él.

-Hazlo, si es lo que quieres.

Rogue echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando pesadamente. Planteó sus posibilidades: La primera, olvidarse de Sting y su cabezonería e irse a la residencia a dormir, tranquilo, abandonando al otro. Resultaba la opción más fácil y la más cómoda, pero la molestia que sentía al pensarlo hizo que desechara la idea.

La segunda, convencer a Sting de que se bebiera el frasco. Aunque ya lo había intentado, y conociendo de sobra a su compañero, sabía que una vez se empeñaba con algo, era muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así de testarudo era.

Y la tercera, obligarle a beber. Resultaba la única salida posible sin que luego no se sintiera mal por ello. No podía hacerlo a base de puños o de fuerza, pues su fuerza y la del rubio eran tan semejantes que probablemente Sting no tendría problema en quitárselo de encima.

La única opción era antes engañarlo, sorprenderlo. Si lo conseguía, bajaría la guardia y entonces podría obligarle.

El problema era, ¿cómo hacerlo?:

-Así que no vas a beberte la medicina, ¿no?

-Está claro que no. Además, ya me encuentro mejor. Puedo hablar perfectamente.

Podía ser así, pero Rogue estaba convencido de que al cabo de media hora volvería a estar para el arrastre:

-¿Puedo preguntar de nuevo por qué?

-Qué pesado que eres, Rogue. Porque no quiero beber nada, y mucho menos que venga de un hombre tan extraño como el pervertido de Blue Pegasus.

-Ésa es una razón estúpida. Él sólo intenta ayudarte. ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? Sería un trago breve, y estarías recuperado en cuestión de segundos.

-He dicho que no. Ya he bebido suficiente hoy y no me apetece beber nada más. Puedo mejorarme yo solo.

-Sting.

-Si no te place la idea, vete por donde has venido. La verdad es que ahora no estoy con el humor de soportar a nadie. Y mucho menos a ti y a tu ansiedad desmesurada. No soy un crío, Rogue, y deja de tratarme como tal.

-Ahora mismo te estás comportando como un niño.

-Porque me adapto a tu actitud, imbécil –enunció bruscamente, haciéndole una mueca.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la guinda del pastel. Dominado por una ciega furia, Rogue se agachó y quedó a la altura de Sting. Entre el flequillo, el rubio pudo ver los ojos rojos llenos de fuego. Se estremeció un poco, pero era demasiado orgulloso para echarse hacia atrás, por lo que sonrió desafiante:

-¿Vas a pegarme? Atrévete.

Como respuesta, Rogue sólo le clavó la mirada en silencio, haciendo que el Dragon Slayer Blanco se sintiera algo intranquilo. Y quedó extrañado cuando notó que Rogue le quitaba el tapón al frasco:

-Sino vas a beber por voluntad propia…-susurró con la voz sorprendentemente ronca.

El Dragon Slayer negro agarró la botella y se la llevó a los labios, y justo antes de tragarse su contenido, anunció:

-… Entonces tendré que obligarte a beber.

* * *

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Sting contempló totalmente absorto como Rogue se bebía el mejunje entero, pero más desconcertado se sintió al ver que Rogue no se tragó el líquido, sino que lo mantenía en su boca.

-¿Rogue? ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo?

Pero justo cuando intentó preguntar algo más, notó que su amigo lo agarraba de la camisa y se acercaba con una velocidad que sino hubiera estado tan ebrio podría haber intentado adivinar.

Pero más sorprendente fue cuando de repente notó un calor inusual en los labios.

Completamente estupefacto, Sting intentó abrir la boca para soltar una exclamación, pero el otro aprovechó para besarle con más ferocidad que antes.

Y de camino, logró que el brebaje que había bebido pasara al otro, que por poco se ahogó al notarlo, provocando que tosiera, y que algunas gotas del líquido cayeran por sus comisuras y por la camisa.

De entre todas las reacciones que se esperaba de Rogue, no esperaba desde luego algo como aquello, pero aún menos esperaba notar que su cuerpo, acalorado por el alcohol, pareciera arder aún entre las brasas, como si Natsu le hubiera lanzado una de sus famosas llamas.

Las ansias que parecía poseer el otro lo hicieron jadear, y sin embargo, más lo confundió el hecho de que su alma parecía querer responder a ese ansia.

De repente su amigo se separó un poco, y le ordenó:

-Traga.

Debilitado por aquel arranque y avergonzado, asintió rápidamente y tragó el contenido, aunque volvió a toser al notar la acidez del líquido navegando en su garganta.

Podría haberse quejado de lo desagradable que era el sabor, pero había algo que ocupaba más su mente y sus sentidos que aquel brebaje que tanto se había rehusado a tomar.

Quería apartarse, alejarse de allí, porque, entre muchas cosas, no soportaba la idea de sentirse tan débil frente a alguien que respecto en poder era igual que él. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no daba ningún ápice de poder –o más bien querer- moverse.

Paralizado, dio un respingo cuando notó el aliento del otro cerca, olfateando el vino que su amigo debía de haber tomado. Sintió la nariz de su amigo, adornada con aquella herida de guerra, cerca de la suya, y cerró entonces los ojos, maldiciendo a Rogue, y sobre todo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por aquello que parecía estar dominándolo.

Esperó, y esperó, pero ninguna otra calidez llegó a sus labios.

Abrió entonces los ojos, inquisitivo. Cuando intentó hablar, se sintió como un idiota al notar que tenía la lengua trabada:

-¿R-Rogue?

Su amigo entonces se despertó de su trance y le soltó, incorporándose y girándose sobre sus pasos, con intención de salir del baño. Sin dignarse a mirarle, le habló con un timbre más grave del usual:

-En media hora vendré a buscarte. Espero verte recuperado para ese entonces.

Y sin más dilación, el moreno abandonó la sala, a paso ligero, como si pretendiese evadirse de la situación tan dispar que acababa de suceder además, por iniciativa suya.

Sting, en cambio, se quedó totalmente perplejo, aún sintiendo sus músculos totalmente tensos y su ser entero acalorado. Intentó tranquilizarse, respirando una y otra vez, aún creyendo que quizás lo que acababa de pasar había sido cosa de su imaginación volátil.

Pero saboreaba aún el desagradable gusto del brebaje en su boca, por lo que sabía que real.

Secándose los labios con la mano, echó una maldición:

-Maldita sea…

Aquello parecía haberle quitado todo síntoma de ebriedad, o de malestar, y sin embargo, había algo en su interior que lo hacía sentirse muy bien, y al mismo tiempo muy mal.

Volvió a echar la espalda a la pared, mirando al techo, con el ceño fruncido y aún oscilando al acordarse de la escena. De repente, se sintió tan cansado que parecía que los párpados se le iban a cerrar en cualquier momento.

Definitivamente, aquella sería la última noche en la que bebería tanto como para haber experimentado tantas sensaciones, que le habían disgustado y le habían agradado.

Esbozó una débil sonrisa al acordarse de lo que había provocado ambas emociones de gusto y disgusto, y volvió a rascarse el cuello.

Pero definitivamente, aquella vez sería la última vez que le llevaría la contraria a Rogue.

Aunque quién sabe, quizás era mejor…

No hacer de aquello la última vez.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, si queréis expresar vuestra opinión, basta con dejar un pequeño review :3_


End file.
